Crystal and the akatsuki
by DeidaraAndTobi'sBFF
Summary: a girl named crystal is kidnapped reasons unknown. akatsukiXoc dont like it? DONT READ


akatsuki and crystal

crystal clearwater (yes her last name IS CLEAR WATER.) wiped her forehead with her sleeve. which she realised it was also smothered in blood which just covered her face in more blood. "crap man!" she muttered kicking a corpse by her feet. she cursed loudly for no reason and went towards her house to cleanup. she lived alone so thankfully there was no nosy parents to butt as to why she was covered head to toe in blood. she turned on the tap taking of her bloody clothes in a pile to burn later and ran the tap onto warm water. the warm water washed off all the blood but she used soap to clean off any leftover grime. after the lovely bath she walked downstairs and burned the bloody clothes mopping up the trail of blood so as to not leave any traces. done she washed her hands briskly rinsing and drying her hands. she stepped outside in only her thin nightie. the air was cool and she loved it that way. she sat down underneath a tree on a blanket she always left there for sitting on. she smiled closing her eyes. the moon was bright, the air cool, and there was only the odd cricket to interupt her peace. she smiled, drinking in the moment of peace and serenity for all that it was worth. she felt something vibrate in her pocket. frustrated at her moment of peace being interupted she looked at the screen of her phone. it read " Hi crystal! itz me takashi! hope your good. be careful therez a storm later this night, if you want i'll come over. like we did when we where kids. reply? -takashi77 she fumbled with the keys on her phone clumsliy texting back "could u come over?" a few seconds which she spent staring at the tiny screen and then a message popped back "sure! gimme 5 mins." crystal sighed in relief. she HATED storms. they scared her ALOT. she turned to go back into the house when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she turned around and saw her best friend takashi. a crack of lighting flashed in the sky. "whoa since when did it start raining?" thought crystal when takashi gave her a hug. she smiled and said "why don't we go back into the house now, before we both get soaked." takashi smiled and went back into the house with crystal. he ran up the flight of stairs leading to crystal's bedroom grabbing a blue snowflake pattrened blanket and dashing back down. he made 2 instant hot choclates carefully carrying them to the living room couch where crystal sat happily. he placed the mugs on the table wrapping himself and crystal in the blanket. she leaned on his shoulder for a bit then got her hot choclate sipping the still hot bevrage carefully. he grabbes his and followed crystal's example drinking the hot chocolate carefully. they did this everytime there was a storm since they had been 4. he had heard crystal sobbing from his room when he had been 6 and crystal 4. he had comforted her and when she hadn't stopped he had done what he was doing right now with her, huddling under a blanket with hot chocolate. he smiled and looked over at crystal. she had fallen asleep. he smirked, she had always fell asleep before they had finished. he took the drink from her hand and put it on the table and tucked her in with the blanket. she rolled over when he had pulled the blanket slightly. "t-takashi! nekos... kawai..." muttered crystal before turning around again. takashi did the WTF look and then went outside. he went back to his house remembering to lock the door to crystal's. he left a sticky note message "bye crystal! ill be back tommorow. -takashi. sasori POV "hey danna should we get her now?" asked deidara. "not now. wait for the boy to dissapear. okay go!" deidara and sasori snuck into crystal's house ducktaped her wrists, feet and mouth and grabbed her running for it. "MFMFMFFMFMFM!" shouted crystal when she woke up her neko ears popping up. she screamed again and then sasori hit her on the head knocking her out. "nneh..." she meekly said before falling un consious. DUNDUN DUN CLIFFFF HANGERRRRR! WHY? CUZ IM A BAD GIRL! XD END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
